Turnabout Tennis Match
by Kumquat93
Summary: It's Prosecution versus Defense once again! But this time the battle shall be waged in an entirely different sort of court – the tennis court! The first ever, attorney-only tennis tournament is happening, thanks to Larry putting the idea in Maya's head.
1. Coffee shop and the turnabout

**_Authors note - Well this is my first try at a fanfic so please be kind! It's a random idea that me and a friend thought up one day, I hope you like it. _**

* * *

><p>*thwack*<p>

The ball zoomed towards Chandra.

*thwack*

It flew back to Sonora.

"Wow Nick! These guys are really evenly matched, aren't they?" Said Maya excitedly, hands clapped together, "The ball hasn't hit the ground once in the last 4 minutes! They must both be equally good!"

"Or equally bad." Replied Phoenix pointedly.

_They're both terrible! Their stance, their ball control…I mean yeah, they've managed to keep a rally going for 4, well now 5, minutes, but that's only because they can't seem to hit anywhere but straight ahead. _

The ball flew off to the side of the court and bounced against the small wall separating the 'crowd' from the court.

"Yay! Chandra scored! That's 40 – 30 for him now!" Exclaimed Maya happily.

"Actually Maya…it didn't hit the ground within the lines. In fact it didn't hit the ground at all. That's out, meaning that it's actually 40 –30 for Sonora." Corrected Phoenix.

"Oh…" Maya looked down at the ground disappointedly as she sipped her Samurai Soda.

_Aw man. Now she's upset. She really wants Chandra to win. Mainly because I bet her Sonora would win and she needs the 20 bucks. But I really need it too to pay rent…_

* * *

><p>The two remained quiet for a bit as they vaguely watched the television set and continued to sip their drinks.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, a tennis match is kind of like a court battle." said Maya thoughtfully, putting her empty Soda bottle down on the table.<p>

"…How exactly are the two similar in any way?" asked Phoenix exasperatedly.

"Well think about it. Let's say Sonora is you and Chandra is Edgeworth." Maya started.

"Alright." Phoenix replied,

_I don't know if I'm entirely happy with being compared to them but whatever…_

"Well the tennis ball they're hitting back and forth is like the objections that you and Edgeworth shout at each other!" Maya said, a look of satisfaction in her eyes,

_I have to admit, it makes sense. More sense than her, 'You're just like the blue badger' statement of yesterday._

"Also, you have that guy in the big chair, he's kind of like the judge, and then there's the crowd who are like the jury! Oh, and both of them are done in 'Courts'!"

"I'm amazed Maya. Most of that actually makes sense. I think the Court thing is a bit of a stretch but still, I suppose I can see your point. They are pretty similar," Phoenix finished the last of his coffee. "I'm off to get an orange soda, you want anything?"

"Are you paying?" Maya said, eyes lighting up in hope.

"No." Phoenix replied immediately. He knew Maya would ask for the most expensive thing there if he said he was paying.

"Oh. Well then no, I'm alright." She said unhappily as she turned back round to face the television.

Phoenix went up to the coffee shops till, and he asked for an orange soda, along with a piece of cake which caught his eye. As he stood waiting, he decided to order another slice, along with a samurai soda, he felt sorry for Maya as he saw Sonora win the set. As he headed back over with the order he only just managed to pay for, he saw Maya talking to an unfortunately familiar man.

_Oh god. I don't think I have the energy for this…_

"NICK!" Shouted the man overenthusiastically, "Long time no see!"

_Most people might wonder if there was a reason for that…_

"Yeah…how've you been Larry?" asked Phoenix as he put down the cake and soda in front of a very happy Maya, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Horrible, Nick, this week has been one of the worst in my life EVER!" Larry replied, his eyes tearing up, "My girlfriend Rebecca, the love of my life, dumped me after just a month, my umbrella broke, my favourite shoes were chewed up by that police dog, Missile, and on the way here, I stepped in gum. I think someone hates me Nick! What did I do to deserve this?"

_Typical Larry, he has what most people might refer to as a bad week and he takes it personally. I have no doubt that he brought most of that upon himself._

Phoenix smiled to himself, "'If something smells, it's usually the Butz'" He quoted under his breath.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Larry asked.

"What were you guys talking about before I got here?" Phoenix inquired, deciding he could do without Larry acting insulted and hurt. Larry immediately perked up and replied,

"Maya was telling me about her tennis theory! I totally agree dude! Tennis matches and court battles are so similar it's scary! It's like…burgers and ramen…"

Phoenix chose to ignore Larry's ridiculous compare and contrast session of burgers and ramen, whilst Maya listened intently, and go back to watching the TV. Not that Larry noticed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>"That's the best idea <strong>EVER!<strong>" Maya shouted excitedly as she jumped out her seat, causing Phoenix to fall out of his. "I can't believe no-one's done this before! Don't you think it's an awesome idea Nick!"

Phoenix sat up, rubbing his head where it had collided with a nearby couch.

"Don't I think _what _is an awesome idea?" He asked. Maya gasped.

"You mean you weren't listening! NICK HOW COULD YOU! **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**" Larry bawled.

_Of course I wasn't listening. When I left the conversation you were discussing the similarities between ramen and burgers. Who would listen to that! Besides Maya of course._

"Well since you didn't even have the courtesy to listen to us, two of your _best friends _talk, I guess you'll just need to take part in it! No backing out!" Maya said, feigning annoyance by making her blowfish face. The mischievous glint in her eye said otherwise though.

"Take part? Take part in what!" Phoenix said, instantly afraid. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever Maya and Larry had planned.

"Too bad! You'll just have to wait and see!" Maya teased as she ran out the shop, dragging a hurt looking Larry with her.


	2. Turnabout Argument

**_Author's note - Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! PS - Thanks to Diana Lily and Isabella for a much needed confidence boost!_**

"What in the name of all that is right, no pun intended, were you thinking!" Phoenix asked Maya incredulously.

"Aww, come on Nick! It'll be fun!" Maya replied.

"How on earth will it be fun? You've basically condemned me to spending time with a bunch of people who hate me!" Phoenix said

"Edgeworth doesn't ha-" Maya began,

"Don't start listing the people you invited that don't hate me." Phoenix interrupted. Maya puffed her cheeks out angrily.

"Why are you acting like I've done something horrible? You love tennis!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to play competitively! Also, most competitors get a say in whether they participate!" Phoenix replied heatedly.

"I asked everyone involved if they wanted to play and they said yes!" Maya said, apparently oblivious to the point Phoenix was making.

"OBJECTION! You didn't ask me!" Phoenix said loudly, getting angrier.

"Well if I had, would you have said yes?" Maya asked.

_Well that depends, would I have been able to change _your _mind? That's the real question. But I suppose if I'm honest I would have to say…_

"No." Phoenix said at last after thinking for a while.

"See? I had to surprise you, or else the tournament would have never happened!" Maya reasoned.

Phoenix sighed.

_I really don't want to have to go through this again…_

"Maya, my arguments against you are threefold. Firstly; what you have organised, is not a tournament. In a tournament you have other people going against each other, eliminating lesser players until the two best go head to head in a final. In this…whatever it is, you have me, and only me, pitted against all the prosecutioners you could think of. Can I please ask why, in a 'tournament' intended to be defence versus prosecution, I am the ONLY Defence Attorney?" Phoenix asked, tired of explaining why this was not what tournaments were.

"All the other Defence Attorneys said no…" Maya replied quietly, looking at the ground.

"Which brings us to my second argument: if there aren't enough competitors in a tournament, then really it should be cancelled-"Phoenix said, cut off suddenly by Maya.

"There _are _enough competitors!" She said heatedly, puffing up like a balloon.

"NOT ON MY SIDE!" Phoenix shouted in reply.

* * *

><p>The two were quiet for a long time. Maya had never heard Phoenix shout before. In fact, Phoenix had hardly ever heard himself shout before. He was still standing, breathing heavily.<p>

_I'm never going to get through to her, am I?_

Phoenix looked over at Maya. She was turned the other way, shoulders shaking.

_Oh man…I must've scared her. I didn't…make her cry…did I?_

He exhaled quietly and walked tentatively over to the quivering teenager.

_Fantastic. Well done Phoenix, you made a woman- no, a nineteen year- old GIRL- cry. Nghh…what should I do…?_

He put a hand out slowly onto her shoulder. She continued to shake.

"…Maya…look…I didn't mean to…" Phoenix said reluctantly.

"…umm…what I'm trying to say is…I'm s-"

A snort came from Maya.

"…Maya?" Phoenix said, confused. He tried to turn her around, but she wouldn't move.

"What are you…?" He pulled harder and she spun round. Tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Pfft- BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Maya burst out laughing.

"YOU WERE LAUGHING!" Phoenix shouted incredulously as Maya fell to the floor.

Phoenix just stood eyes and mouth wide.

…_I…but…why…how…I thought…_

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Phoenix asked loudly. Maya just continued to giggle hysterically.

…_I can't believe I worried about her…now how do I get her to listen…_

"OBJECTION! I object to the defendant's loss of control!" Phoenix shouted, pointing vigorously at the slowly quietening Maya.

"…Y'know…we…aren't…in a…courtroom…Nick…" Maya huffed, clearly exhausted from her fit.

"Well…you weren't listening…so…" Nick muttered self-consciously.

"Anyway…what was your third argument?" Maya asked breathlessly.

"My third argument?" Phoenix asked in response.

"Well you said you had three arguments against me, so…" Maya said.

_Huh…that's true, I did say that. Hmm…aww man! Why'd I say that! I really need to stop that bluff tactic of mine…_

"Uh…well…" Phoenix said, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he realised he didn't have a third argument.

"Honestly Nick! You really never learn, do you? Time for a penalty!" Maya said, throwing a nearby paperback at him.

*thunk*

"OW! That's not a penalty! That's just assault!" Phoenix cried after the book hit him square in the head.

"Oh well! Now, time to make you take back that second argument!" Maya said, marching towards the phone.

"Hey wait, what do you mean by…who are you calling?" Phoenix asked, unable to ignore the fact that Maya was dialling the phone as he spoke.

"Furio Tigre." Maya said, raising the receiver to her head. Phoenix slammed it back down immediately.

"No." Phoenix said, keeping his hand on the phone.

"But…!" Maya began.

"Just no." Phoenix said, elaborating no further and still putting a large portion of his body weight on the phone.

"Well if you won't let me invite him then what do you expect me to do!" Maya asked, clearly annoyed.

"I expect you to call the 'tournament' off." Phoenix responded.

"It's not that simple!" Maya exclaimed.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked, dreading the answer.

"…Well you see…it's sort of…this afternoon…" Maya replied reluctantly.

"…This afternoon?" Phoenix said, turning pale.

"Yeah…" Maya replied, looking guilty.

Everything went white before Phoenix's eyes.

*thud*


	3. Reminiscent Turnabout

**_Author's note - I apologise sincerely for how late this is! I've been so busy recently, and then before I knew it, 2 weeks had passed and I had still written nothing! Well anyway, here it is, hope it was worth the wait!_**

* * *

><p><em>Heart pounding…palms sweaty…<em>

Phoenix sat down on the nearby bench. He was currently in the changing room. The match was going to begin in around ten minutes. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

_Augh! I can't believe anyone went along with this! I mean, a tennis 'tournament' between only attorneys? And who would enter a competition where you only have one opponent! I mean, if anyone defeats me, the whole thing will be over!_

He put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. He was already exhausted, and he hadn't even touched his tennis racket yet.

_When was the last time I felt like this...it must've been around three years ago. My first trial…_

* * *

><p>Date – August 3rd<p>

Time – 9:47am

Location – District Court, Defendant Lobby No.2

_I'm alone in the Lobby, well basically alone; the guards by the doors kind of just meld into the background. Arrgh! I've never been this nervous in my life. I'm sweating all over, my hands are clammy, and I can hardly breathe. Why did I choose to be a Defence Attorney again? I think my tie is too tight…_

"_Wright!" A voice exclaimed behind me, causing me to completely undo my tie. I turned around quickly to the face of my trusted mentor and friend, Mia Fey. _

"_Oh, h-hiya, Chief." I stammered. Apparently my mouth couldn't keep any calmer than the rest of my body._

"_Whew! I'm glad I made it on time." Chief said. I instantly hid my crumpled tie behind my back._

"_Well, I have to say Phoenix, I'm impressed, not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this!"_

_Believe me. I wouldn't have if I could help it. _

"_It says a lot about you…and your client as well."_

"_Um…thanks…" I replied. I wish she wouldn't praise me like this. Not when I'm holding a sweaty rag behind my back and wishing I could back out now. "Actually, it's because I owe him a favour."_

"_A favour? You mean, you knew the client before this case?" Chief asked in surprise._

"_Yeah, in fact, I kind of owe my current job to him. He's one of the reasons I became an attorney." I replied._

"_Well that's news to me!" Chief said, smiling._

"_I just…really want to help him. I owe him that much." I added. _

"_**It's over! My life, everything, it's all over!"**__ A man, of sorts, shouted._

"…_Isn't that your client screaming over there?" Chief asked as I was gathering my energy to turn around and talk to him._

"_Yeah…that's him." I sighed in reply._

"_**DEATH! DESPAIR! OHHHHH!"**__ The semi-adult continued all too loudly, __**"I'M GONNA DO IT, I'M GONNA DIE!"**_

"_It sounds like he wants to die…" Chief added worriedly. All I can do to respond is sigh wearily. I look round and come face to face with my client, Larry Butz._

"_Nick!" Larry cried as he dropped his head onto my shoulder. Apparently my shoulder is the only one he can cry on._

"_Hey. Hey there, Larry." I said as I tried to comfort him and move him off my new suit._

_Larry continued to cry, "Dude, I'm so guilty! Tell them I'm guilty! Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!_

"_What! What's wrong Larry?" Oh god, please don't honestly be telling me you're actually guilty. I don't want to lose my first case like this._

"_Oh it's all over…I…I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't!" Larry snivelled, "Who…who took her away from me Nick? Who did this! Aww, Nick, ya gotta tell me! Who took my baby away!"_

_My heart began to beat again, but I continued to sweat profusely. The person responsible for Larry's girlfriend's death? Well the newspapers say it was Larry…_

_The doors to the court opened, making me jump. I guess it's time to go in now…I walked towards the court slowly._

"_Oh Phoenix?" Chief said._

"_W-what?" I just managed to ask in reply._

"_Put your tie back on."_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Nick?"<p>

Phoenix was jolted back into reality. He looked up and before him stood the small figure of Pearl Fey looking worriedly at him.

"Mr Nick, are you feeling okay? You don't look very well." Pearl asked concernedly.

_I got through that alright. Even if it was thanks to the Chief, I still got through it._

"Yeah, I'm alright Pearls." Phoenix replied as he put his hand on her head, smiling weakly. "Is the match about to start?" Pearl nodded. He removed his hand and pushed himself up off the bench.

_It's too late to back out now anyway. No matter what I do, Maya will find a way to get me back if I quit now. Not to mention all the angry prosecutors who would help her._

Phoenix picked up his tennis racket and followed Pearl out of the changing room and along the corridor leading to the court.

"I don't suppose you can tell me who I'm up against?" Phoenix asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya told me not to tell you." Pearl replied quietly.

_Figured as much. I really don't get how me not knowing who I'm up against is supposed to help anyone, but y'know, whatever._

They arrived at the corridor split.

"Well Mr. Nick, I need to go this way so…good luck." Pearl said smiling gently.

"Later Pearls." Phoenix replied. She skipped off in the opposite direction as he turned towards the court entrance. He took a deep breath in.

_It all begins here._


	4. Postmatch Turnabout

_**Author's Note - Really sorry about the hold up - I'm not going to lie, I was hooked on Portal 2 so basically neglected everything else in my life. Anyway, better late than never I suppose! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Nick! Nick! Nick!"<p>

Phoenix turned around and saw a very over-excited Maya running towards him.

_Oh man!_

"MAYA! Stop running or you'll…waugh!" Phoenix tried to shout as Maya slipped and collided with him.

"Oww…Maya! How many times do I have to tell you - your shoes are not made for running in!" Phoenix said heatedly as he forced himself up off the floor.

_I can understand once or twice in a month, but three times this week…_

"But, but, but, you were so cool in that match, I had to run! I almost forgot you were Nick!" Maya said excitedly, as Phoenix pulled her up off the ground.

"I wasn't that…wait, what did you mean by that?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah! Well…you know…you're all...and there you were all…you know?" Maya mumbled gesturing randomly as she spoke.

"Not really. Feel like enlightening me?" Phoenix said in a mock tone of annoyance.

"Hey it's Pearl – Hey Pearly!" Maya said suddenly, looking past Phoenix.

_Subtle…_

"Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick!" Pearl responded as she skipped towards the two. "Mr Nick, you were amazing! I had no idea you were so good at ten-nis!"

_I told her it was all one word..._

"I know, right Pearly?" Maya said enthusiastically, "You really were amazing Nick! I mean, that guy missed half your serves!"

"I think that had more to do with him than me…" Nick replied.

_He really was awful…_

"…and you were so fast at returning his shots…" Maya continued.

_...again, nothing to do with my skill so much as his…or his lack thereof…_

"…Not to mention…" Maya still continued, clearly on a roll.

_I reckon this could go on for a while…_

Phoenix began to zone out as Maya kept listing his 'achievements' of the day, with Pearl occasionally piping up in agreement.

_Hmm but that guy…what was his name…Paul? Perry? Well it began with a P…he was so bad I don't think he really entered the tournament with playing tennis in mind. Of course, that's not the only thing that's tipped me off, there's also what he said to me after the match…_

* * *

><p>Date - 2nd August<p>

Time - 4.30pm

Location - Global Tennis Courts – Court 1

*thud*

The ball hit the edge of the line with a thud. Just in; as per the Judge's decision.

_I still can't believe Maya made the Judge take part in this ridiculous 'tournament' as well…_

The end of the first match had come pretty quickly. I won by a landslide: Winning the first two sets, both perfect matches, we didn't even need to consider a third set. Payne and I walked toward each other to shake hands, post-match.

As I stretched my hand out and it met his though, he pulled me closer.

"Listen, Wright, I think you know by now that I was never intending to win our match." Payne said quietly, almost hurriedly.

_What the-_

"Anyway, I came to warn you. You need to be careful. You're talented, and talent in our line of work isn't a good thing." Payne said in a hushed voice.

_What is this guy on?_

"Hey, what're you-" I began, but he broke away before I could finish.

"Thank you for a great match. You really trounced me. I guess I've still got a lot to learn in tennis." Payne said in a complete subject change.

"Hey, you can't just-" I tried to say.

"I hope we'll face each other again someday." Payne said as he turned and left the court, leaving me standing in stunned silence.

* * *

><p>"HEY NICK!" Maya shouted, jolting Phoenix back into reality.<p>

"Huh?" Phoenix replied, still preoccupied with the cryptic message from earlier.

"You weren't even listening, were you!" Maya said, angrily.

"…I guess I wasn't. Sorry Maya, I guess I'm just tired. I completely zoned out there." Phoenix responded in an attempt to gain sympathy, rather than bruises.

"Hmph…well I guess I can let you off the hook then." Maya muttered.

"Are you going to be okay ? Do you want me to get you something?" Pearl said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Pearls. All I really need is sleep." Phoenix said, smiling.

_Well that and the ability to read minds._


	5. Turnabout Encounter

**_Author's note - _**_I'm really sorry about the ridiculously long break between chapters. I've just been really busy, plus this chapter was really difficult to write. I'm still not sure about it but oh well. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback will be very much appreciated - don't be afraid to be cut-throat. :)_

* * *

><p><em>...Ugh. <em>

Phoenix was walking along the corridor leading to the men's changing rooms mentally preparing himself for the match starting in approximately thirty minutes.

…_I really think I might vomit._

Of course, mental preparation becomes more of a challenge when you've been drinking all night.

…_Stupid Maya…she knows what alcohol does to me…although I suppose I can't talk, I did drink it…_

As Phoenix attempted to force himself out of his hangover, he had a brief recall of what had happened in yesterday's match. It was foggy; all he could remember was being troubled by something his opponent had said. He couldn't remember what that was though.

_Damn it! Why can't I remember? I know it was important…_

In fact, he was so lost in his thoughts that he stopped looking where he was going and walked straight into someone going the opposite way from him.

"Wah! Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Phoenix stopped abruptly half-way through his apology. The person – male he guessed – in front of him was wearing a huge black duffel-coat which covered their entire body, with the collar pulled up and what appeared to be a Stetson pulled over their face. To complete their look, they had sunglasses on.

_Could this guy look MORE suspicious? A cowboy; wearing sunglasses and a winter coat on a cloudy summer's day? Who does that!_

The cowboy spoke in a deep voice, completely catching Phoenix off-guard.

"You haven't changed at all Wright, have you?" He said in a mocking tone. "Even if you were dressed like the blue badger I'd know it was you from your sheer idiocy."

Phoenix took a step back, more from the insult than the fact that this man somehow knew who he was.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"…and you still can't even think of how to respond when someone insults you – priceless!" The man laughed to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoenix asked darkly as he glared daggers at the winter cowboy. The man just barked laughter in response.

"Ha ha! Always good for a laugh, aren't you Phoenix?"

"Just tell me who you are."

The man waved a hand dismissively before replying,

"That doesn't matter."

_I officially hate this guy._

"Well then…why are you here? Can you at least tell me that much?" Phoenix inquired, really starting to lose his cool.

"We are impatient, aren't we?" The man replied, clearly revelling in Phoenix's anger. "Won't you wait a bit longer?"

"No."

The man thought upon Phoenix's response for a moment before replying cryptically,

"Ah well. You're going to have to wait to see, whether you like it or not. I can't go giving spoilers out to just anyone. Let me just say though – you're going to have lots of fun over the next few days."

The man walked around Phoenix and began to walk away.

"Hang on…wait!" Phoenix called after him, causing him to stop and slowly turn around. "You think you can just leave after that vague threat?"

"You were, and still are I might add, too busy looking for answers to hold a proper conversation; so I thought I'd leave." the man said nonchalantly.

_What do you expect? I know nothing about you! Not to mention you seem to be trying to provoke me – on what level do you believe I'll hold a normal conversation? Under these circumstances this is a normal conversation!_

"What do you mean by fun?" Phoenix asked, deciding he would rather this guy just left than not try and find out a little bit about what was going on.

The man exhaled exasperatedly, "Look, I thought I'd already made it abundantly clear that I wasn't going to tell you about your big surprise…"

"Big surprise?" Phoenix interjected quickly, hoping to catch the man off-guard.

"Not so fast spiky, I know what you're up to." The man said smoothly, "That's as much as I'm saying. You'll find out more in good time. Just be a good little boy and wait." The man turned to leave again.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted. The man sighed theatrically and turned around even slower than before.

_Would he get that cocky grin off his face already? Well okay…technically I can't see his face; but I can just tell he's smirking at some secret joke…_

"What? I don't have all day, 'Feenie'." The man said mockingly.

"Well I don't think we're done…" Phoenix stopped mid-sentence.

'_Feenie'…?_

"…Hello? You there? Listen, I'd love to stay and chat…well, stare into space with you, but I've got a previous engagement so…" the man spun round on his heel and strode off as Phoenix stared after him, unable to speak.

"…ick…Nick!" Maya yelled at the frozen figure as she ran towards him. "Hey Nick, the match starts in 20 minutes, why are you just standing here?"

"Nick?"

…

_He called me…'Feenie'…_


End file.
